Vore stories
by Generalhyna
Summary: Vore lovers out there, I give you, from Hyna studios, storys of the hyna member vorapilles, in these cool stories Enjoy
1. Story 1 A plant and masked members bond

**A plant and masked members bond meal**

**A/N: my first vore story out of a lot of other individual storys I plan on writing (Actually…maybe a series) this will involve individual character soft voreing (No digesting, these are hyna members and there is no digesting members) anyway, Zetsu decides to vore Tobi and keep him in his belly for a long while so he fattens him up before swallowing the masked akaskui member. Anyway, any vore lovers out their enjoy and be amazed, at Arabella General Studios: Vore stories**

In the Akaskui base, Zetsu the resedintal spy of the evil organization, was waiting for a mission, but unfortunally, his stomach was growling super loudly, telling him to have a meal, but unfortunally something in his head was making him arosed to try something else for a meal.

You see, Zetzu had read some of Arabellas collection of vore stories, and it has setted him on to wanting to try it, plus after voreing Jessy and Emmy to save there lifes, he had wanted to try and do it with his uke Tobi.

His growling stomach was indicating for that sort of meal of voreing.

"_I think Tobi-chan can make a good filling meal for me today"_

"**Humph, sept he is a bit to scrawny for my taste"**

Zetsu agreed to himself that he should plump Tobi up a bit before swallowing him whole, and to keep it quiet from Tobis twin brother Mandera **(A/N: I separated Mandera and Tobis personalitys and now in away they are twins)** going into the twin uchias room he sawed that Tobi was all alone in the room, just sitting on the bed, stareing into space, and giggling a few seconds inbetween, till he sawed Zetsu

"Zetzu Sempei" he yelled, glomping the plant man with a giggle.

"_I am happy to see your happy Tobi"_

"**Now please get off and close your eyes"**

"_I have a surprise for you"_

Tobi obeyed, giggling like he is being tickled, as Zetsu lead his cute Uke to the dining room, where he prepared a lovely large display of deserts and pastrys that are Tobis favorites **(And secretly spiked with a drug that Envy (FMA) made that causes who ever consumes it to not to stop eating, even if they feel like they will pop)**

"_ok now Tobi"_

"**You can open your eyes now"**

When Tobi opened his eyes, he was surprised to see a whole bunch of deserts, candies and sweets, all for him "Zetsu-Sempi is this all for me?"

"_Yes, my uke _(takes tobis mask off and gives him a peck on the cheek)"

"**Now go and eat to your heart's content"**

The hyper ninja didn't need telling twice, as he dove on in to eating a wedding sized cake. Seeing his little Uke eat, made Zetsu smile and drool at how sweet his meal is gonna be, and how his Uke is gonna feel being in his belly.

After a while, Tobi had stopped eating, causing Tobi to look down at his Tummy and his eye behind his mask to widen in surprise, his tummy was really swollen, like he was carrying Tripplets, several months into the pregnecy cycle, it pushed against his mesh shirt and Robe that he had to untie it to allow his tummy freedom. Tobi pressed a finger on his soft belly and felt how soft it is, causing him to giggle "Tobi looks cute with a large soft tummy" he said, which was hured by Zetsu who crawled through the walls and sawed Tobis tummy (Needless to say he almost had a major blush attack).

"_I am afraid I have to agree sweet Tobi"_ he said, giving tobi a lick, causing him to savor such a sweet taste.

"**yah, sweet enough to eat"**

That caused Tobi to cutely cock his head "Really Zetzu-sempi? I am", that caused the Plant man to nod

"_Of course, like right…"_

"**Now"** said Zetsu as he Nommed Tobis head.

"Zetzu sempie, what are you doing, Tobi is scared"

Zetsu, ignored his Ukes pleas, as he began to swallow Tobi down into his stomach. He folded his venus flytrap down, as he commenced with the voreing, and in a few minutes he had gotten Tobis head Down to his stomach, and was now to Tobis Chest. Zetzu could hear Tobis sad wimpers in his slowly growing Belly, so he rubbed his slowly distined belly with his hands and allowed his fly trap appendages to hold onto Tobi as he swallowed him down. Now up to Tobis swollen Belly, Zetzu was grateful for his mouth to be able to open wide enough to swallow his prey, as he un-tied his robe to allow his growing-buldgeing belly a bit of freedom, as it pushed against his mesh shirt. A lot more into Zetsus Belly, Tobi, crying and scared, started to curl into a ball, as Zetsu swallowed him up to his legs. Hearing his uke crying, Zetzu took off Tobis shinobi sandles, and swallowed his legs further down his throught. Once Tobis feet were in his mouth, he used his tounge to tickle Tobis feet, causing the masked nin to giggle, smileing, Zetzu letted down a final gulp, and he had compleately swallowed Tobi down.

Taking a deep breath, Zetzu looked down at his tummy and smiled, grateful for possessing a thoughtformic strechy belly to allow him to swallow and carry such a feast. His tummy swollen to be quite large, like he was carrying multiples, his meshshirt was close to ripping at the seams, but they stood strong, as he opened up his venus fly trap, and sunk through the floor into his and Tobis shared room.

Sitting on the floor, Zetsu started to rub his distined Belly, to try to calm a crying Tobi.

"Zetzu sempie why did you eat tobi, don't you love me anymore?"

"_Shhhh, its ok, of course I love you, it's just…"_

"**Well, I have been reading a lot of the vore storys Bella collected, and after I vored Emmy and Jessy, it well…"**

"_It felt so nice to have them in me, close and safe from the world, feeling them move in my belly, it made me relize that that was what the other vorephilles felt"_

"**that feeling of having someone move in you, being close to you is the wonderfulest feeling ever to have, and well…"**

"_I wanted to feel that with my sweet and cute Uke"_

Tobi was quiet for a few Minutes, then playfully, he kicked the inside of Zetsus Belly, tickling him, causing him to laugh, which was awarded when Zetsu rubbed his tummy, causing Tobi to squirm around, causing great enjoyment to Zetsu. They continued it for a while before Tobi felt sleepy, giving one last rub, he fell asleep.

Felling his precious Uke sleeping, Zetzu grabbed a blanket from his bed and covered his large belly with it.

'_Good night__** my sweet uke**_'

He thought before going to sleep himself.


	2. Story 2 Shark and Weseal Vore

**Shark and Weseal Vore**

**Basically its winter in the akaskui base and Itachi is so cold that not even cuddling against Kisame in his bed is helping him, so Kisame dose a trick that I and Jessy told him about voreing, well a special type of vore that is usually used to protect their kits or loved ones, anyway, hear it is.**

It is winter time outside the Akaskui base, and what is worst it is nighttime, making the inside much more colder than it was…thanks to Kazaku trying to save on elctrisity by turning down the heat. Now most would have taken that he is being a cheepscate on a winter day, well it had given the akaskui the excuse to cuddle together in their rooms close together, on one bed under the blankets (Keeeheee). But in a certain shark and weseals room, all is not well.

Kisamie had wrapped his arms around his lover Itachi, but he felt something was wrong with his precious weseal. Even in his warm pjs and was under warm blankets, Itachi felt cold, so Kisame thought to hug the poor fella closer, but was surprised to find, that against his skin, Itachi felt cold, which worried Kisame. Hugging his wesal close, he rubbed his hands on Itachis back to warm the poor fella up, too little avail. He wored that Itachi may have gotten a hyprathermal virus, which was causing him to loose body heat, he didn't want to loose his love, but he dosent know what to do.

"k-k-kis-ammme" said the stuttering form from Itachi, causing the shark to look at his lovers half-lided open eyes "Itachi, shhhh, don't talk, save your strength" "(Wispering) Kisame (Puts a hand on Kisames cheek, and pushes upwards to wisper in his ear) remember your sister and Emmy" he said, before moving his hand to Kisames belly.

Kisame knew what Itachi was talking about, he wanted him to eat him alive and keep him in his belly till is hypratherma virus was gone. But he was unsure if he can do this without hurting or digesting itachi…no, he won't digest Itachi because he knows that he's a hyna member, and hyna members can control if they vore someone, to digest or allow their digestive juices to digest a specific person.

"If my little sister Jessy can do this to Emmy as Oogiejess (looks at the face of his lover) then I can do the same with you, my little weseal" said Kisame with convention, as Itachi smiled, and closed his eyes to allow his precious shark to swallow him whole.

Giving Itachi a kiss on the forehead, he opened his mouth wide and Nommed his head. Careful to not scrap his wesal with his sharp shark teeth, he lifts his Ukes legs upwards to help with the decent (standing up to do so), swallowing him up to his chest, then both his arms and to his waist, Kisame posed to rub his slowly disting belly, feeling the top half of his lover in him already, starting to curl up in his belly. With a few more huge gulps, he swallowed down Itachis legs, then his feet, masshashing the bulge in his throught to push it down, it disappeared down into his belly, and he had successfully swallowed his lover whole.

Takeing a few breaths after swallowing his lover, he looked down at his distined belly, and letted out a small laugh. His belly looked like he was carrying for nine months. Touching it, he felt his lover shift and move to absorb the warmth inside his belly. Smileing, at the successful voreing, he laid on his back in bed, and placed the blankets over his belly, feeling his lover close, slowly he went to sleep, his hand rubbing his swollen Belly, and feeling his lover, close and safe.


	3. Story 3 Brotherly Vore

**Brotherly Vore**

**Summary: to hide and protect his adoptive sister Jessy Krellborn from a group of predadors who are madly in love with her and wants her in their bellys, Kisame does the only thing he can do to get the predadors to back off…he eats her alive.**

A muggy, calm day in toon town, except (camera shows Tomboy Authoress Jessy Hokakashi Krellborn, running down the street) for Jessy running from three predadors, who are madly in love with her, the three predadors are Oogie Boogie (Nightmare Before crismas), Shukaku (full Shuaku and in control; Naruto), and the Tarmonster (Scooby Doo Monsters Unleashed), all in heat, and want to mate with Jessy, by holding her in their bellys, for a long, long time.

However Jessy dosent want to be forced vored just because the three are in heat, nor does she want to go and mate with any of them because she has Auron, she does the only thing she could do "(Looks at the Audience as she runs) I need to find my brother, and if I am lucky, Arabella to help stop her in heat menions" she said as she approached the mannor, and runs up the porch to the door.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Inside the mannor, Bella was cooking a chocolate cake with Yokiss (Chaotic) on her shoulder, and used a big bowl to make more than one cake, and was about to start the mixer.

"(Loud knocking and yelling) BELLA, KISAMI, EITHER ONE OPEN UP! OPEN UP!" yelled Jessy

"WHAT THE!" that caused Bella to press the mixture at high, and cause a *Kurplooh* of cake batter to sploosh over her and Yokiss "What on (Grabs a dish rag and walks to the door) what's going on? Jessy it better be important (Walks and wipes herself and Yokiss free of Cake batter), you seriesly surprised me and caused me to be covered in chocolate cake…(Opens the door)"

"Hi-Bella can't stop to chat, gotta find my brother, talk to you later" said Jessy at hyper speed talking, as she ran like a blurr into the house, leaving a stunned Bella and Yokiss still standing at the door "Batter" she said.

Now Kisamie was in the living room when Jessy knocked like mad, and had got into the hallway where the front door was, and when Bella opened the door, and Jessy ran in, well she slammed face first into the shark-like ninja, Akaskui member and her adopted brother, causing both sibs to fall on the floor.

"Oww, Jessy what is the meaning of running like a predador is on your tail" he said, picking himself and Jessy up off the floor.

"(Small laugh), eh hehehe, well you see, um, Oogie, Shukaku and Tar Monster, well, all three are in heat and well, they want me to be their mates, and to do that well, they (smiles sheepishly) plan on voreing me to claim me as theirs" said Jessy, covering her ears to prepare for the yelling

"THEY WANT TO DO WHAT NOW!" yelled Both Arabella and Kisame, at the fact that three members of the hyna squad are in bad heat, and want to mate vore with Jessy, against her will…and get her to change into that creature that vored her (Jessy: what! Me: when a hyna member vorest is in heat, their mate becomes their species, after a month of "Vore bonding", when they spit their now mate out of their stomachs)

"I do not want to become a Boogie Man, Tanuki and Tar Blob permently, Bella they're your friends, do something!" asked Jessy, as Bella finished drying off, and opened the door, but turned to face Jess and Kisame "I'll go and knock some sense into those three, since I am their boss, they won't vore me, but it dosent mean they won't fight me to get to their mate, Kisame, since you are neither in heat kuz you can't get into it, and knowing you, you want to protect your sib (sly smile) as boss I am ordering you to eat your sister alive and keep her safe till I take care of these three yahoos" said Bella, as she walked out, Yokiss still on her shoulder and closed the door, leaving the two sibs alone in the hallway.

Looking at the left over chocolate cake batter in the kitchen, and at Jessy, and gave her a toothy grin "So…want to dip yourself and make yourself yummy for me to swallow?" asked Kisame, seeing Jessy already gone, but when he looked in the kitchen, he had to laugh at Jessy, as she had entered the cake batter and covered herself in the chocolate batter, with a big cheshere smile saying 'eat me, I am yummy'

Smiling, he walked over to his little sister and nommed her head. When Jessy was in his mouth, he licked the chocolate off her face, she giggled at how warm and tickly it felt, a few big swallows, and he got up to Jessys chest, then a few more, to her waist, with her half-way into his belly.

Outside, Kisame used one hand to hold Jessy's legs and swallow her down, the other, to kneed and masasshe his slowly buldgeing belly, a few more big gulps, he swallowed more of her in, slurping up her legs and feet, getting her all down, chocolate batter and all.

HSHSHSHSHSSH

Inside Kisames belly, Jessy felt her legs at last and , decited to massage his brothers belly as thanks, earning a rubbing presence from the outside, causing Jessy to giggle.

HSHSHSHSHSHS

Hearing and feeling Jessy inside, Kisamie chuckled as he rubbed his distened belly to feel more of Jessys movements "Hehehe, hold on Jess, let's go to my room, and their you can play around In their to your heart's content.

Feeling Jessy slow down, he walked to his room, careful to not let other members see him (or his tummy) he made it to his room with no incident, once in his room he locked the door and removed his cloak, revealing him wearing black shinobi shoes and pants and a mesh-shirt, with his belly poking out because of his cargo, and laid on his back on his bed, and started to rub his belly, and was awarded with light kicks and rubbings from Jessy.

Smirking and laughing, he felt it being good to be an older brother, and to have a younger sister, like Jess.

Authors Notes:

Doing well all you vore lovers, as long as you enjoy and read I am happy ^_^


	4. Story 4 Cold weather Vore Protection

**Cold weather; Emmy and Jessys Voreic Protection**

**Needless to say, a stray battle with an ice wavern, leaves Me/Firestorm (TBTBATB), Jessy and Emmy Trapped in a cave during a blizzard (that the wavern conjured up to try to beat us) then two things happened at once, 1) Jessy and Emmy were inflected with the sub-zero status condition and was loosing body heat fast, and 2) the wavern Ripped up Firestorms radiation suit, and is causing dangerous radiation flames to seap out, out of options and knowing the two girls will freeze, Bella/Firestorm will have to make a tough decision**

**Warning: Me/Bulkhead gagging, then awkwardness as Oogieboogie**

If Arabella could name the worst situations in her life, be it in her Human life or her cartoon life, it would be being trapped in a cavern in a 10 hour blizzard an ice wavern had casted when it crossed paths with the shapeshifter and her two friends, Emmy and Jessy, but not before Bella turned into Firestorm, and the Girl/Atomic Man scuffled with the Ice dragon elamentalist, only for two things to happen, one the wavern casted a nasty battle status element called 'Sub-Zero Status' that when inflicted causes the infected to loose body heat with a strong cold condition, onto Emmy (Jessy also got inflicted when she tried to save Emmy by being a body shild), but the wavern also clawed at Firestorms radiation suit and ripped it across his chest and sleves, ruining it, before Firestorm used 'Soul Renasonce Triangle renasaunce' together with Bella, Jayson and Ronnie, to defeat the wavern.

Which lead to now, Quickly takeing the two girls into a cavern, just as the Blizzard struck hard.

Cue the camera zooming into the cave, where Firestorm had quickly took the girls into the cave, and used his atomic powers to create a blanket for the two girls, but the atomic man knew it isn't enough, the girls need tons of warmth, the two girls were looseing body heat fast and were huddling close to share body heat.

"Ok, J, Red, we have to do something, (Starts to levitate as he thinks) its several miles to get to the Mannor, Teleporting is out, since Spot and Bleck are both sick with a fever and cold, so they are too weak to do much"

_Ronnie: what about your cellphone, or we can call for help_

"Reception is bad hear, plus by the time the boys come it would be too late"

_Jayson: I doubt we can raise our body tempreture in this state of our surpression suit_

Bella knew the Genius was right, the tears on the suit made it impossible to allow him to filter the leaking radiation from Firestorms body, heck its taking all her magic to keep the Radiation suppressed and not harm the girls, which leads to one final choice…and Bella ant gonna like it.

"Behh, there is one last option but (shutters)"

_Ronnie (Makes a face though it's mental): really Bell, really?_

_Jayson: Coach, this is an Emergency_

"I know (Makes face and turns into Bulkhead (TFA; and only big enough to fit in the cave), I command that no hyna member laughs kuz this is an emergency"

Bulkhead then proceeds to pick up the two girls, with both arms, taking off the blanket as the girls hugged close to keep warm "(Looks at the Audience) Emmy, you owe me for what I am about to do"

Breaking the forth wall aside, Bulkhead opened his mouth wide, put the two girls in his mouth, and closed it.

'_this is wrong on many levels, but have to do it'_ thought the shapeshifter, as he used his tounge to cover the two girls in warm, oily saliva, then leaned back to swallow the two girls down the hatch.

"Ahak, akkk, akk" he said, as he touched his throught, and gently rubbed it to push the girls down '_come on you two, come one'_ he mentally said, as the girls moved down further into his fuel tanks, and with a plop, into his tummy, causing Bulkhead to sigh with relief, only to shutter, as he felt the girls move to hug one another again from the coldness.

"Behhhh, well at least the girls are safenow (Pockets the blanket) well I better make a treck to the mannor" he said, only for in a poof of smoke, in Bulkheads place was Oogieboogie, but with a swollen tummy. Blinking a few times Bella/Oogie Boogie, Pouted "Emmy, that sly little witchling" he said

Looking in the cavern, and snaping his fingers, a warm glow covered him, meaning he is now immune to the cold, as he awkwardly (and clumsly, but careful), walked deeper into the cavern, and leaned against the wall before sitting down, placing two hands on his tummy, as he rubbed it.

"Guess you wanted to be in someplace that reminds you of Oogiejess Emmy-Chan" he said Rubbing his Tummy, but smiling softly "well you're a sneaky one, but I think I'll let it slide since you two girls are super cold, and the best way to cure you is to keep you in my, or in this case, Oogies tummy, till either your better, or (Looks outside) this blizzard is over" he said, Caressing his tummy as the girls punched and shifted in the warm embrass of a sack of bugs belly.


End file.
